


Have a Holly Dolly Christmas

by evilynne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilynne/pseuds/evilynne





	Have a Holly Dolly Christmas

Have a Holly ‘Dolly’ Christmas

Anita pulled her Jeep over in front of Zerbrowski’s house. “Thanks for the ride home, Anita,” he said. “We should get my car from the mechanic tomorrow.”  
“Boy, your neighbor sure went all out with the decorations,” she said nodding at the house whose lawn was missing beneath at least ten inflatable figures of Santa, Rudolph and snowmen. She could hear the faint hum of their motors from her car. “All you have are lights around the roof.”  
Z shrugged and said, “Yeah, because Katie told me I’m not allowed to put _my_ ‘blow up dolls’ on the front lawn.”


End file.
